Terror en NG Productions
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Todo era parte de una broma pero... Este es mi especial de Halloween, espero que les guste


**Terror en NG Productions**

Por Noriko Ukai 

Serie: Gravitation

Género: Shonen ai

Bad luck por fin a conseguido su sueño de convertirse en la banda de tecno más aclamada en todo Japón y otros países de ese y otros continentes, por otra parte las vidas personales de cada uno de sus integrantes va mejor que nunca, Suguru Fujisaki conoció a un chico en un Bar con quien entabló una relación amorosa y ahora mientras BL está en periodo de descanso se encuentran de viaje por el Caribe; Hiroshi Nakano vive con Ayaka en un departamento de lujo en una buena zona de la ciudad, ambos pusieron un negocio de instrumentos musicales donde Hiro da clases de guitarra cuando los asuntos inherentes a BL se lo permiten; y Shuichi Shindou como se esperaba aún vive con Yuki Eiri sobrellevando las frustraciones conyugales que eso implica para el pelirrosa. En sí todo transcurre igual, todo excepto el suceso que un año atrás marcaría las vidas de todos, Tohma Seguchi, productor de NG Productions y esposo de la hermana de Yuki, había tenido un terrible accidente que le había hecho perder la vida, todo había sucedido de forma inesperada y cruel, su cuerpo había quedado completamente consumido por las llamas. Su terrible partida afectó a todos los que le rodeaban, en primera a su esposa Miaka que tras la muerte de éste había partido de Japón para alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a su amado esposo, pero ella no era la única, sus ex compañeros de Nittle Grasper también habían sufrido con su partida, Ryuuichi Sakuma seguía con su carrera como solista la cual tenía bastante frutos aunque aún estaba solo y claro que cierto monje depravado estaba en la mejor disposición de cambiar tal situación; mientras tanto Noriko Ukai seguía con su vida de siempre al lado de su esposo y su hija

Afortunadamente ya todo había pasado, el dolor se había disipado, las vidas de todos transcurría en total paz pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- ¿De verdad? – con entusiasmo Shuichi saltaba de lado a lado con su celular en mano, Mr K le había hablado para decirle que próximamente Bad Luck volvería a las grandes presentándose en un reconocido domo de la ciudad de Tokio, Yuki al frente de su portátil intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo pero los escandalosos gritos de Shuichi no se lo permitían, la vena en su frente estaba por estallar, el pelirrosa cuelga el teléfono y se acerca a su koi sentándosele en las piernas para enfado del rubio que solo intentaba terminar con su escrito

- ¿Qué quieres baka? – pregunta enfadado quitándose los lentes y sujetándose las sienes con la mano derecha dando pequeños masajes mientras las manos de Shuichi le rodeaban el cuello

- Tenemos nuevo contrato ¿no te alegra? – pregunta haciendo puchero y con los ojos grandototes y brillosos, Yuki suspira profundo y observa a Shuichi con mirada suave, los ojos del pelirrosa se abren aún más y contento intenta besar a Yuki pero la faz de éste cambia por completo y avienta al vocalista de BL tumbándolo al suelo

- No, no me alegra – contesta tajante poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la recámara

- ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! – el contraataque de Shuichi no se hace esperar pues se levanta rápidamente y con velocidad se acerca a Yuki pero al ver la mirada seria del rubio se detiene mirándolo fijamente – Yuki, tú... -

- No sé como puedes ir a ese lugar, que nefasto – con semblante serio y triste Yuki continúa su camino hacia la recámara dejando al escandaloso vocalista completamente callado

- Yuki... -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente tal cual se los había pedido Mr K, los integrantes de BL se encontraban reunidos en la disquera, el Norteamericano les explica todo lo referente al concierto que darían en unos días y los cita al día siguiente en la tarde para que comenzaran a ensayar, habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que habían tocado en vivo y necesitaban practicar un poco más. Después de esa pequeña reunión informática los primeros en irse son Suguru y su pareja, después de ellos Hiroshi también se retira tras recibir una llamada de Ayaka para que comieran juntos dejando al Sr. Sakano, Mr K y Shuichi solos, ese día no había mucho personal en NG

- Realmente todo esto me pone de muy buen humor – el pelirrosa brincaba de un lado a otro, se le veía muy feliz, también Mr K se veía muy animado, pulía su mágnum con entusiasmo mientras disfrutaba de la danza hawaiana de Shuichi, el único que estaba serio y pensativo era el Productor

- El sigue aquí – las palabras de Sakano hacen que Mr K y Shuichi volteen a verle con un signote de interrogación en la cabeza

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta el rubio apuntando a Sakano con la pistola sobre la sien, pero él ni se inmuta

- Porque lo siento – responde con aire trémulo haciendo que al pelirrosa le de un fuerte escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, en cambio Mr K echa a reír como loco

- Jajajaja no digas tonterías jajajaja ¿él aquí? – se burla con afán llevándose las manos a la cintura, el rostro de Sakano se ensombrece y el escalofrío de Shindou se intensifica lo que le hace abrazarse así mismo, un aire frío se cuela por la ventana, Mr K deja de reír y el aire frío se detiene abruptamente al tiempo que la ventana se cierra como si alguien le hubiese dado un fuerte empujón, Shuichi salta sorprendido abrazándose de la espalda de su manager mientras un silencio aterrador les envuelve

- Es él – las palabras del señor Sakano sonaban ahora como verdaderas, el Norteamericano y el pelirrosa se quedan algo sorprendidos aunque en realidad Shuichi tenía mucho miedo

- Ya ya ya, no pensemos en tonterías – comenta burlonamente quitándose a Shindou de la espalda sujetándolo por la camisa con una sola mano mientras el pelirrosa se movía caprichosamente en formato chibi

- Suéltame, suéltame, quiero a mi Yuki – exclama con gotitas en los ojos mientras que Sakano se voltea hacia el pasillo observando una sombra que pasa rápidamente por ahí

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shuichi regresa al departamento de Yuki casi sin aliento aventándose a los brazos de su amado en cuanto lo ve

- Fue horrible, se nos apareció el fantasma del señor Seguchi – informa mientras llora en los brazos de Yuki quien solo suspira profundamente y se quita al chico de encima

- Baka, deja de decir tantas tonterías, los fantasmas no existen, deja a Tohma que descanse en paz – dice con enojo marchándose otra vez hacia la recámara dejando a Shuichi llorar de miedo solo

- ¡Si era su fantasma! – grita desde la sala, el escritor le escucha hasta la recámara donde se tira a la cama mirando fijamente el techo

- Baka – exclama con fastidio, la muerte de Tohma realmente le había pegado y el tonto pelirrosa inventaba tonterías

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente llega una carta al departamento de Yuki, el escritor la ve tirada en el suelo junto a la puerta y la levanta, ésta solamente decía "Para Shuichi", el sobre estaba completamente en blanco salvo aquellas letras

- ¡La li hooo Yuki-kun – alegre como siempre el pelirrosa abraza a su koi por la espalda ya que acababa de despertarse y era la primera vez que le veía esa mañana, Shuichi le da un beso en el cuello pero Yuki no hace mucho caso, Shuichi se da cuenta de la seriedad y lo suelta colocándose a su frente

- ¿Qué pasa Yuki? – pregunta preocupado al ver la cara del escritor

- ¿Qué es esto? – cuestiona frunciendo las cejas, la carta es arrebatada por el vocalista de BL que la mira curioso y con miles de signos de interrogación rodeándole la cabeza

- No lo sé – contesta indiferente y sonriendo, con desconfianza Yuki arrebata el sobre y rompe una de las orillas, adentro solo venía una hoja de papel doblada, la saca del sobre y desdobla para leer

- Preséntate el día 31 de Octubre a las 7:00 pm en las oficinas de NG Productions, hazlo solo – lee el rubio en voz alta, ambos se voltean a ver y se encogen de hombros volviendo su vista a la carta observando que ésta no tiene firma

- Jajajaja, debió haberla escrito Mr. K, él es raro – deduce el pelirrosa riendo con nerviosismo, Yuki hace trizas la carta dejando caer los pedazos al suelo y se retira, Shuichi mira los pedazos de hoja y se preocupa, incluso para alguien como Mr K hacer ese tipo de notas le parecía extraño

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faltaban 2 días para el 31 de Octubre, Shuichi y los demás de la banda se reúnen para ensayar, por alguna causa que desconocen ni Mr K ni Sakano asisten, el pelirrosa lo toma como parte de la broma del 31 de Octubre del Norteamericano y que tal vez el productor es su cómplice, el vocalista no lo comenta a sus dos compañeros y la sesión transcurre normalmente. Al día siguiente también se reúnen para ensayar e igual que el día anterior ni el productor ni el manager asisten, nuevamente Shuichi lo interpreta como parte de la broma, en esa ocasión nada extraño sucede y la sesión ocurre como siempre, el concierto sería dentro de una semana

- Bien, entonces mañana nos vemos – dice Shuichi a sus compañeros, Suguru y Hiro se ponen serios

- No puedo, tengo un compromiso – dice Hiroshi mientras deja la guitarra, él también había recibido un anónimo "Preséntate en NG Productions el 31 de octubre a las 7 pm, ven solo sin decirle a nadie" Hiro a diferencia de Shuichi lo había tomado en serio y decide que el día de mañana si se presentara tal como dice la nota e incluso no se lo había comentado a Ayaka

- Yo tampoco puedo - Suguru también había recibido una nota, la cual decía "31 de Octubre a las 7 pm en NG Productions, preséntate solo" el encargado de los teclados lo había tomado como una invitación a una fiesta de disfraces y tenía planeado asistir sin su pareja, seguramente la fiesta sería solo con personas relacionadas a la compañía de su difunto primo

- Vaya, entonces será después – dice sin importarle mucho, al menos tendría un día completo para pasarla con Yuki y al tratarse del 31 de Octubre entonces aprovecharía para usar todo tipo de disfraces y cumplir una que otra fantasía, su saliva escurría por su boca solo de imaginárselo.

Los tres salen de las instalaciones, Suguru se va por su cuenta mientras que Hiro da a Shuichi un aventón en su motocicleta hasta el departamento de Yuki donde el pelirrosa estaba de arrimado, los amigos se despiden y el pelirrosa entra contento al departamento pero Yuki no se encontraba, últimamente el escritor no estaba saliendo por lo que Shuichi se preocupa un poco pero no debía precipitarse, seguramente el escritor se encontraba con bien, mientras él aprovecharía para escoger los disfraces que usaría la noche del día siguiente, tenía varias maletas con cientos de ellos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche llega y Yuki regresa al departamento, enseguida que escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose Shuichi llega y salta encima de su koi abrazándolo y pegándose a su cuerpo como una garrapata mientras comienza a llorar a mares

- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado – sollozaba ridículamente, Yuki enseguida se lo quita de encima y cerrando sus ojos se retira a la habitación, Shuichi le persigue hasta allá... - ¿Por qué eres tan frío? -

- Tengo sueño – solo quitándose los zapatos Yuki se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir pero al hacerlo siente un peso sobre su cuerpo y abre los ojos encontrando a un pelirrosa sentado sobre sus caderas mirándole con ojos de borrego a medio morir

- ¿Hice algo que te molesto? – pregunta preocupado, Yuki le mira a los ojos y después lo avienta con fuerza haciéndole caer de la cama

- Déjame dormir – se voltea dándole la espalda y quedando acostado sobre uno de sus hombros, Shuichi lo mira y se entristece mientras que Yuki permanece con los ojos abiertos un tiempo antes de dormir

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al despertarse en la mañana Shuichi no encuentra a Yuki acostado en la cama, preocupado se pone de pie rápidamente, al salir de la habitación percibe un olor desde la cocina y se dirige a él, Yuki preparaba el desayuno, el pelirrosa se acerca lentamente, el escritor voltea hacia él

- Buenos días – saluda con tono amable haciendo que Shuichi se alegre mucho y se acerca a él abrazándolo cariñosamente

- ¿Ya no estas enojado? – Yuki no responde a la pregunta y comienza a caminar hacia la mesa con la sartén en mano para servir el desayuno y con Shuichi colgado de él

- Estuve pensando y deberías ir hoy – dice seriamente, Shuichi deja de encimársele y lo mira detenidamente, el escritor estaba un poco raro

- ¿En serio? Por qué ese cambio de actitud? – nuevamente Yuki se queda callado y sirve el desayuno en los platos que había acomodado sobre la mesa, Shuichi decide que será más conveniente si solo hace caso y no pregunta así que mejor se sienta para comer lo que su koi a preparado. El cambio de actitud en Yuki se debía a que estaba celoso porque creía que tal vez Shuichi se veía a escondidas con alguien más y que tal vez esa nota tenía un mensaje oculto que solo Shuichi y la otra persona sabían así que para comprobarlo había decidido que seguiría al pelirrosa hasta donde supuestamente era NG Productions en su lenguaje especial

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bien, ya me voy Yuki – grita Shuichi desde la puerta de entrada pero no recibe ninguna respuesta por parte del escritor. El pelirrosa sale de la casa para dirigirse al lugar acordado en la nota y para ello toma un taxi, Yuki que había salido poco después del departamento sube a su auto y sin que Shuichi se de cuenta sigue al taxi. Durante el trayecto el escritor piensa en mil y una posibilidades sin darse cuenta que efectivamente ese era el camino que daba hasta NG Productions, no es hasta que llegan por fin que se da cuenta, Yuki estaciona su auto una cuadra antes y se baja de él, Shuichi baja del auto y se queda de pie frente al edificio, el taxi se va de ahí y Yuki espera un poco antes de acercarse para ver a quien esperaba el pelirrosa, segundos después una motocicleta llega al lugar a toda velocidad, Shuichi voltea y se sorprende cuando ve que se trata de su amigo Hiro, el guitarrista se quita el casco y también mira sorprendido al vocalista, pero el más sorprendido de todos era el escritor que no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿Hiro era con quien Shuichi se veía a escondidas? Le parecía algo sumamente extraño y tonto, sobre todo porque jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, Yuki se molesta bastante y sale de su escondite

- Aja, con que con éste me engañas – expresa con enojo señalando a Hiro y mirando a Shuichi, los amigos voltean a verse y al mismo tiempo dan un paso hacia atrás y se señalan entre ellos

- ¿Qué? – dicen al mismo tiempo poniendo cara de susto, Yuki no entiende que está pasando y baja su mano poniéndose rojo

- ¿Entonces no son amantes? – pregunta avergonzado, Shuichi niega varias veces con la cabeza y Hiro tose discretamente, Yuki se rasca la cabeza con un dedo y pone cara de disimulado

- Yuki... – Shuichi baja la cabeza y su rostro se ensombrece por completo, Yuki pone cara de susto, parecía que el pelirrosa estaba furioso - ¡¡Yuki está celoso!! – contrario a estar furioso Shuichi pone cara de felicidad y por su nariz comienza a escurrir sangre mientras da múltiples saltos de felicidad, el escritor se pone aún más sonrojado

- ¡No seas baka, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me vean la cara, ni quien esté celoso! – aclara con enojo pero Shuichi se avienta sobre él dándole otro fuerte abrazo

- En todo caso... – la voz de Hiroshi hace a Yuki y a Shuichi voltear al mismo tiempo... - ¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunta con seriedad

- Mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú aquí? Yo recibí una nota anónima – responde Shuichi bajándose de Yuki pero quedándose a un lado de él

- También recibí una nota – al decir aquellas palabras las puertas eléctricas de NG Productions se abren y las luces del primer piso se encienden con rapidez, los 3 voltean sorprendidos pero Shuichi pega un grito de susto volviendo a los brazos de Yuki

- ¡Tengo miedo! – exclama con horror poniéndose su rostro pálido, Yuki da un paso al frente y las luces de los demás pisos comienzan a encenderse haciéndolo del segundo hacia arriba, no había nadie además de ellos

- Debe tratarse de una broma – dice Hiroshi volteando a ver a Yuki quien no apartaba sus ojos del piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Tohma

- Sí, seguramente – contesta Yuki mostrándose muy escéptico pero Shuichi temblaba de miedo pues estaba seguro de que había fantasmas en aquel edificio

- Esos no son buenos disfraces – se escucha una voz a sus espaldas, los tres voltean hacia atrás y ven a Suguru vestido de mago Merlín

- ¿También tú? – preguntan Shuichi y Hiroshi al unísono, Suguru afirma con la cabeza, una corriente de aire frío pasa por ahí y algunas luces del edificio comienzan a parpadear, Yuki mira su reloj y éste marcaba las 7 en punto

- Vayámonos de aquí – dice el escritor con enfado jalando a Shuichi de la camisa, Suguru y Hiroshi voltean a verlos, ambos llegan hasta el auto y se suben pero cuando Yuki intenta prender el auto éste no quiere encender, después de varios intentos Yuki mira el medidor de gasolina y ve éste en ceros... – Pero si tenía el tanque lleno – comenta preocupado, Shuichi baja del auto y revisa encontrando el líquido tirado en el suelo, parecía que alguien se lo había sacado por completo pero durante el tiempo que habían estado ahí no habían visto a nadie, otra vez Shuichi se aterra y sube de nuevo al auto abrazando a Yuki

- ¡Quiere que entremos! – exclama con horror temblando como gelatina, molesto el escritor se quita a Shuichi de encima y baja del auto

- Entremos – dice con decisión pero el pelirrosa niega varias veces con la cabeza saliendo de las orillas de sus ojos unas lágrimas... – Quédate si quieres – Yuki camina hacia el edificio y se detiene antes de entrar... - ¿Y ustedes? – pregunta a los otros dos miembros de BL, Hiro y Suguru voltean a verse y afirman moviendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo y después los 3 comienzan a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, Shuichi los mira por un rato muy indeciso, tenía mucho miedo estar adentro pero a los alrededores no se veía un solo alma y eso le parecía peor así que decide acompañarlos, los tres ya estaban adentro y las puertas seguían abiertas pero en cuanto Shuichi entra éstas se cierran estrepitosamente, asustado el pelirrosa se da media vuelta y corre hacia las puertas tratando de abrirlas pero éstas parecían estar pegadas

- ¡Ya nos atrapó! – comienza a llorar corriendo al lado de Yuki a quien se le cuelga de un brazo, Yuki se queda quieto mirando al frente, todo parecía muy serio pero para él seguía tratándose de una broma

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Tatsuha ¿seguro que esto está bien? – pregunta Ryuuichi, ambos muchachos se encontraban solos en el sótano del edificio de NG Productions, todo se trataba de una estrategia del monje pervertido para atraer al cantante a un lugar donde estuvieran solos y donde no pudiera pedir ayuda, le había engañado diciéndole que estarían ahí para una fiesta que estaba organizando y a la cual asistirían todos

- Claro que sí, debemos ser cuidadosos para poderlos asustar – responde sonriendo maliciosamente, ambos caminaban en el oscuro sótano con solo una lámpara en la mano, Tatsuha le había hecho creer que asustarían a los invitados y que debían de ser sigilosos y no hacer ruido

- Pero no parece que haya alguien más, mejor regresemos al primer nivel – dice Sakuma con miedo mientras caminaba al lado del menor de los Uesugi tomándolo del brazo

- No, no regresaremos – responde dejando de caminar, Ryuuichi lo mira fijamente y un poco preocupado, Tatsuha se veía muy serio, el monje tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada baja, Ryuuichi se acerca un poco más a él pero rápidamente éste levanta la cabeza colocándose la luz de la lámpara cerca del rostro y poniendo cara de lunático mirando a su ídolo lascivamente

- ¡Vas a ser mío Ryuuichi Sakuma! – los ojos de Sakuma se abren ampliamente mientras que Tatsuha se le echa encima tumbándolo al suelo intentando besarlo pero el cantante ponía resistencia

- No Tatsuha... espérate – exclamaba entre jadeos dando empujones al monje depravado, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y sus manos en la espalda del chico jalaban la camisa pero él seguía empeñado en robarle un beso

- No te resistas, te va a gustar – insistía el más alto pero Ryuuchi más lo jalaba de la camisa con ambas manos hasta que Tatsuha siente una tercera mano sobre su espalda que le da dos palmadas, rápidamente voltea hacia atrás pero no había nadie

- ¿Qué pasa? – el cantante voltea hacia la dirección donde estaba viendo Tatsuha pero no ve nada

- Debió ser mi imaginación... ¿en qué estábamos? – sin tomarle importancia Tatsuha vuelve su rostro hacia Ryuuichi y de nuevo intenta besarlo y de nuevo Sakuma pone resistencia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suguru, Hiroshi, Shuichi y Yuki caminaban por los pasillos del primer piso, todo parecía normal, todo era silencio a excepción de los dientes de Shuichi que titiritaban como si tuviese el peor de los fríos y al parecer nadie se encontraba ahí además de ellos, Yuki y Shuichi caminaban hasta el frente uno al lado del otro, atrás se encontraba Hiroshi y hasta atrás Suguru que intentaba llamar a su novio por celular pero éste se había quedado sin señal

- Alguien debe estarnos jugando una broma – comenta Hiroshi rompiendo el hielo entre los cuatro aunque debía de confesar que estaba un poco asustado

- Mi teléfono no tiene señal ¿alguno de ustedes sí? – pregunta Suguru, enseguida Hiro saca su celular para revisar al igual que Yuki pero los dos estaban en la misma situación, el guitarrista de BL voltea hacia atrás

- Completamente muerto – responde Hiroshi levantando su teléfono, mientras que Yuki solo niega con la cabeza y vuelve a guardarse el celular, después Hiro vuelve su vista al frente y Shuichi solo miraba al frente completamente atemorizado

- Yuki ¿alguna idea de cómo saldremos de aquí? – pregunta Hiroshi al escritor pero éste no le responde, Hiro no le toma mucha importancia el que lo hayan ignorado y voltea otra vez hacia atrás... - ¿Y tú que piensas...? – pregunta al otro chico pero Suguru ya no se encontraba con ellos, Hiro abre ampliamente los ojos cuando lo nota... - ¿Fujisaki? – tanto Yuki como Shuichi voltean hacia atrás también sorprendiéndose de que el chico no esté, el pelirrosa se pone completamente histérico

- ¡Waaaa! Fue el fantasma del señor Seguchi! – exclama tontamente aventándose a los brazos de su koi a quien no le parece el comentario y quita sus brazos haciendo caer al suelo al vocalista de BL

- Seguramente él también es parte de la broma, esto no me agrada – comenta Yuki con cara de enojo pero ni Shuichi ni Hiro están de acuerdo con eso, el escritor vuelve a caminar en la dirección que iban y ahora Shuichi camina al lado de su amigo

- Tengo mucho miedo Hiro – le dice con algunas lágrimas sobre el rostro, el chico era demasiado escandaloso pero a decir verdad el guitarrista también tenía un poco de miedo, Suguru había desaparecido sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, incluso para haber huido había tenido que hacer un poco de ruido, pareciera como si hubiese solamente desaparecido. Los tres llegan hasta el fondo del primer piso donde encuentran unas escaleras eléctricas pero éstas estaban apagadas

- Subamos – propone Yuki, los otros dos le siguen y en cuanto el escritor pone un pie en el primer escalón el sistema se enciende y las escaleras comienzan a subir solas mientras que las luces del primer piso se apagan por completo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenían forcejeando más de 15 minutos y ninguno ganaba, ni Tatsuha lograba robarle un beso a su amado ni Ryuuichi lograba quitárselo de encima

- Por favor para Tatsuha – suplica el cantante pero él hace caso omiso de todas sus súplicas, Ryuuichi estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para tratar de quitarse al chico de encima así que parecía que comenzaba a ceder, el monje pervertido se da cuenta de ello y decide atacar, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los labios de su amado ídolo, Ryuuichi no tiene más remedio y cierra sus ojos cuando ve el rostro de Tatsuha muy cerca del suyo y una sonrisa perversa aparece en los labios del monje pero cuando está a tan solo un centímetro de lograr su objetivo las luces del sótano de encienden y él rápidamente levanta la cabeza mientras que Sakuma sigue esperando su beso, Tatsuha mira a los alrededores intentando encontrar al culpable de arruinar su momento pero no encuentra a nadie

- Pero que... – como antes había sucedido Tatsuha siente que alguien le toca la espalda y voltea hacia atrás encontrándose frente a él una persona con un rostro desfigurado como si lo hubiesen quemado, su cara palidece por completo... - ¡Waaaa! – inmediatamente Ryuuichi abre sus ojos y enseguida la cabeza de Tatsuha cae sobre su pecho, había caído inconsciente sobre él antes de besarlo, Sakuma no ve a la persona que el monje había visto y solamente se preocupa por verlo así comenzándolo a sacudir

- Tatsuha despierta ¿qué pasó? – preguntaba preocupado pero Tatsuha estaba desmayado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar al segundo piso éste parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que el anterior, las luces encendidas y nadie rondando los pasillos

- Llamemos a la policía – propone Hiroshi

- ¿Para qué? – pregunta Shuichi

- Puede tratarse de un robo, tal vez se están aprovechando de que es día de brujas – responde Hiro

- Es verdad – comenta Yuki convencido de las palabras del guitarrista y camina hacia uno de los escritorios donde ve un teléfono pero al descolgarlo y colocarse la bocina en el oído se da cuenta que no tiene línea por lo que trata con otro y otro teléfono pero todos parecían estar igual, Hiroshi y Shuichi hacen lo mismo con otros teléfonos pero ninguno tiene línea

- Esto ya es preocupante – comenta Hiro seriamente y los tres vuelven a recorrer los pasillos en busca de alguien pero sin éxito, otra vez llegan al final del piso y al igual que con el primero las escaleras eléctricas se encienden hasta que suben y las luces del piso anterior se apagan. Los tres continúan caminando en silencio, uno detrás de otro, Yuki encabezaba la fila y Hiroshi era el último de la misma

- Mejor regresemos, aquí no hay nadie – dice Shuichi mientras le tiemblan las piernas y sus dientes se traquetean pero entonces un ruido les hace voltear hacia atrás a los tres y al fondo del pasillo alcanzan a divisar una sombra de lo que parece ser alguien que está corriendo, el primero en reaccionar es Yuki quien pasa de los otros dos para seguir a la sombra, Hiro agarra la onda y le secunda dejando a Shuichi solo sin poder reaccionar

- ¡Espérenme! – el pelirrosa se va corriendo detrás de los otros cuando reacciona por fin, Yuki y Hiro ven que una de las puertas se abre y entran detrás de la sombra quien les ganaba con cinco metros de distancia pero al entrar al cuarto segundos después de la sombra y prender la luz se dan cuenta de que no hay nadie más aparte de ellos dos, respirando agitados voltean a verse y al mismo tiempo asienten con la mirada comenzando a buscar cada quien por todo ese cuarto para ver por donde pudo haber salido esa persona pero aquel era un cuarto cerrado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muriéndose de miedo Shuichi llega hasta una de las oficinas cuyas puertas estaban abiertas pero ahí no se encontraban ni Yuki ni Hiro, el pelirrosa estaba confundido ya que esa era la dirección que habían tomado los dos chicos pero en ninguna de esas oficinas estaban los dos

- Yuki... Hiro... – dice en voz alta el pelirrosa mientras busca en los cuartos y camina por los pasillos pero no encuentra respuesta alguna, el miedo total se apodera de él y comienza a llorar abrazándose así mismo mientras desciende lentamente al suelo encogiendo su cuerpo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían revisado la habitación de polo a polo, rincón a rincón pero no había nada, ni una sola pista siquiera, Hiro estaba preocupado y Yuki enojado, esa broma se estaba convirtiendo en una tontería de mal gusto que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

- Sigamos recorriendo los pasillos – comenta Yuki

- Si, seguramente Shuichi nos está buscando – secunda Hiroshi tranquilamente hasta que se le prende el foco al mismo tiempo que a Yuki y ambos voltean a verse

- ¡Shuichi! – gritan al unísono y salen corriendo de ese cuarto hacia el pasillo donde habían dejado al pelirrosa pero éste no se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera había rastro de él

- Baka ¿dónde te metiste? – se pregunta Yuki en la mente, con lo tonto que era el pelirrosa seguramente se encontraba perdido buscándolos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tatsuha abre los ojos y ve a Ryuuichi observándole, el cantante lo tenía acostado en sus piernas cosa que lo pone muy feliz pero estaba confundido

- Era horrible ¿lo viste? – pregunta desesperado pero Sakuma solo inclina la cabeza

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta tranquilamente

- Un muerto, un quemado, era horrible – responde temeroso pero Ryuuichi solo lo mira de forma extraña

- Yo no vi nada, seguramente lo imaginaste – contesta con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo

- No lo imagine, las luces se prendieron y de repente apareció – explica aún asustado pero el cantante no le cree y solamente se quita al monje de las piernas y se pone de pie

- Busquemos a los demás -

- No tonto, no hay nadie más, te mentí – confiesa Tatsuha poniéndose también de pie pero otra vez Ryuuichi lo mira inclinando la cabeza no creyéndole en lo que dice

- ¿Pero que dices? Mira, recibí un mensaje del primo de Tohma – Ryuuichi estira su teléfono celular hacia Tatsuha para mostrarle el mensaje: "Estamos en el primer piso", Tatsuha mira incrédulo el mensaje pero efectivamente había sido enviado por Suguru aunque en el sótano no alcanzaba a llegar la señal de los celulares, eso era completamente extraño

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haber llorado como niño al que no le han comprando el juguete que quería, Shuichi se pone de pie y decide buscar a su amigo y a su koi, no le gustaba estar solo y menos con ese ambiente tan tétrico que sentía a su alrededor por lo que comienza a buscar caminando por los pasillos del tercer piso, como en los anteriores no había nadie que estuviera por ahí y sin embargo al ir caminando sentía que alguien lo observaba, situación que le estaba comenzando a incomodar. De pronto un aire frío le pasa por el cuerpo poniéndolo aún más nervioso ya que no solamente se encontraba solo sino que ninguna ventana se encontraba abierta

- Por favor Señor Seguchi, prometo hacer feliz a Yuki pero por favor no se me aparezca – murmuraba una y otra vez para tratar de hacer ruido y no sentirse tan solo pero a la vez estar nombrando al difunto le producía escalofríos. Sin darse cuenta Shuichi se encontraba en el quinto piso del gran edificio, había caminado sin darse cuenta de nada, era como si hubiera caído en un estado de sonambulismo, en ese piso al final del pasillo ve una luz blanca y es entonces que se da cuenta que ha llegado hasta ese piso... – Que bonita – dice entre dientes sin poder dejar de caminar hacia aquella luz, de pronto una mano sale por ella y se estira hacia él, Shuichi se asusta al principio pero por alguna extraña razón deja de tenerle miedo casi al instante y también estira su mano para tomar aquella que salía de la luz

- Estoy aquí – suena una voz dulce desde el interior de esa luz y el pelirrosa estira un poco más la mano hasta que logra tocar aquella otra y al hacerlo el resplandor se hace más intenso cegándolo momentáneamente pero al abrir los ojos ve frente a él una gran llamarada de fuego y todo su cuerpo siente un intenso calor

- Que... quema – exclama con dolor llevándose dos manos al cuello al sentir que le falta el aire rascándose con desesperación

- Así es, quema... te quemarás también tú – aquella voz dulce se vuelve trémula y Shuichi grita con todo lo que dan sus pulmones cayendo inconsciente después

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Shuichi! – escuchando el grito del pelirrosa Yuki comienza a correr hacia el fondo de ese pasillo para encontrar las escaleras del siguiente nivel y encontrarse con su koi cuyo grito al parecer provenía de pisos más arriba, Hiroshi también le sigue sin perderlo de vista, ambos llegan hasta el piso cuatro y lo recorren en busca del vocalista de BL pero ahí tampoco se encuentra, Yuki se desespera y comienza a correr más rápido casi sin poder ser alcanzado por Hiroshi quien también corría con todas sus ganas... – Baka ¿dónde estas? – se pregunta entre dientes enfocando su mirada hacia todas partes para ver si veía a Shuichi pero éste tampoco estaba ahí. El escritor sube las escaleras del cuarto piso para llegar al quinto y al fondo de éste ve lo que parece ser una persona en el suelo, Yuki se apresura en llegar ahí comprobando que se trata del pelirrosa que yacía inconsciente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza Suguru abre sus ojos poco a poco encontrándose en una habitación oscura y fría, adolorido se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se acaricia

- Ouch ¿qué me pasó? – el tercer miembro de BL se pone de pie y mira su propio cuerpo encontrando todo igual, ese cuarto estaba poco iluminado y rápidamente comienza a explorarlo con la mirada viendo al fondo como algo se mueve... - ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunta preocupado y asustado pero sin dejar de avanzar hacia aquello que se estaba moviendo, de pronto aquello deja de moverse y Suguru se sobresalta pues al mismo tiempo la poca luz que había comienza a titiritar y repentinamente otra puerta se abre viéndose a un Mr K colgado del cuello con una soga mostrando una cara de asfixia y dolor, la sangre le salía por los ojos, nariz, orejas y boca... - ¡Aaaaaaa! – grita Suguru horrorizado llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas y poco a poco cae al suelo desmayado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Shuichi, Shuichi, despierta Shuichi – pedía Hiroshi a su amigo moviéndolo insistentemente, el escritor estaba en el suelo con el pelirrosa abrazándolo pero el vocalista seguía inconsciente

- Debió ver algo – dice Yuki atrayendo con más fuerza el cuerpo de Shuichi hacia el suyo

- ¿Seguimos buscando? -

- Yo iré a seguir explorando, cuida de Shuichi – responde Yuki intentando ponerse de pie pero el guitarrista de BL se lo impide

- Es mejor que vaya yo, si él despierta y no te ve armará un escándalo – explica con una sonrisa, Yuki solo lo mira fijamente y asiente con la cabeza, Hiro se marcha enseguida a paso rápido, el escritor voltea su cara hacia el pelirrosa y le acaricia el cabello con su mano izquierda

- Shuichi... – aprovechando que nadie lo ve el escritor se agacha lentamente hacia el rostro del cantante y lo besa sobre los labios, instantáneamente Shuichi despierta como si se tratase del beso de un príncipe

- ¡Yuki! – emocionado Shuichi se cuelga del cuello de Yuki comenzando a llorar

- Era una luz y sentía mucho calor... sentí que me estaba quemando – lloriquea en los brazos de su koi, el escritor recuerda enseguida a Tohma pero mueve su cabeza a los lados varias veces, él no creía en fantasmas y seguramente Shuichi había imaginado aquello

- Tu amigo se marcho para seguir buscando, vayamos – informa tranquilamente soltando a Shuichi y poniéndose de pie, el pelirrosa afirma contento y sigue a su Yuki tomándolo del brazo aún sintiéndose muy nervioso

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El cuerpo de Mr K seguía colgado del cuello balanceándose de un lado a otro y Suguru aún seguía desmayado, tenía solo un par de minutos en esa condición, todo estaba silencioso hasta que un par de voces se escuchan al fondo de ese mismo cuarto, dos sombras se acercan hacia donde estaban ambos cuerpos, aquellas pertenecían a Mr K y a Sakano

- ¿Seguro que ya cayó? – pregunta el productor al manager que vestía un traje de vampiro

- Te digo que escuché el grito de Fujisaki – responde el otro que iba vestido de científico loco, ambos habían mandado hacer el muñeco de Mr K y habían preparado otras cosas más para asustar a los miembros de Bad Luck a quienes les habían hecho invitaciones anónimas, lamentablemente no habían podido localizar a los otros tres. Los bromistas llegan hasta donde está Fujisaki que yacía en el suelo inconsciente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tatsuha y Ryuuichi salen de sótano y llegan por fin al primer piso, las luces estaban otra vez encendidas, el cantante caminaba atrás del monje sujetándolo de la camisa, después de caminar por casi todo el pasillo el hermano de Yuki ve una puerta que se encontraba abierta a diferencia de las demás que estaban cerradas y se dirigen hacia ella

- Mejor vayámonos – dice Sakuma completamente asustado

- No, debemos encontrar a Suguru – contesta con seriedad... – Apártate – Tatsuha agarra la mano de Ryuuichi que le sujetaba la camisa y lo aleja de él para entrar al cuarto y ver si éste era seguro; Tatsuha entra al cuarto el cual era una pequeña oficina

- ¿Tatsuha, está todo...? – la voz de Ryuuichi es cortada al instante y Tatsuha se da cuenta saliendo rápidamente de la pequeña oficina pero el cantante no se encontraba ahí

- ¿Ryuuichi... Ryuuchi? – en los pasillos no había ningún rastro del cantante lo cual le preocupa y rápidamente comienza a correr por los pasillos del piso en busca del chico

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki y Shuichi llegan hasta el último piso del edificio y se dirigen a la que era la oficina de Tohma, el pelirrosa estaba temblando por completo pero el escritor se mostraba muy tranquilo aunque también estaba nervioso, al estar a un metro de la oficina la puerta de ésta se abre lentamente, enseguida Shuichi se cuelga del cuello de Yuki subiendo su cuerpo a los brazos de su koi

- Seguro que aquí está el responsable de ésta broma - afirma Yuki caminando hacia la oficina con el cuerpo de Shuichi entre sus brazos

- No no no, no entremos – suplica temeroso pero el escritor no le hace caso y de todos modos entra, al hacerlo un par de ventanas se abre y entra una fuerte corriente de aire comenzando a volar miles de papeles por todo el cuarto, Yuki se sorprende y mira los papeles volar por la oficina pero Shuichi se vuelve completamente loco del miedo comenzando a gritar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con algo sumamente horripilante, frente a él estaba el cuerpo calcinado del productor de Bad Luck arriba de una silla eléctrica, sus cabellos se ponen de punta y se pone de pie a prisa buscando una salida de ese lugar pero la única puerta estaba cerrada y no se podía abrir, Ryuuichi comienza a gritar pidiendo auxilio a Tatsuha pero éste no responde a su llamado

- ¡Auxilioooo! – grita desesperado moviendo la palanca de la puerta pero ésta no se logra abrir, el cantante voltea hacia atrás y ve como el cuerpo colgado desde el techo de Mr K se acerca a él a prisa, su rostro no podía mostrar más horror y grita aún más fuerte pero cuando está a punto de llorar escucha un par de risas que provienen del fondo del cuarto

- Feliz Halloween – del escondite salen Mr K, Sakano y Hiroshi quienes estaban muertos de la risa, Ryuuichi los mira detenidamente y un par de lagrimas salen por las orillas de sus ojos

- ¡Todos ustedes son muy malos! – la puerta por fin puede abrirse y Ryuuichi sale llorando del cuarto topándose casi al salir con Tatsuha que se alegra mucho de verlo

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunta preocupado, Ryuuchi voltea a verlo con los ojos grandototes y mojados por las lágrimas

- Tatsuha – el cantante se avienta a los brazos del monje el cual se emociona mucho cuando éste le abraza que hasta un hilo de sangre le salía por la nariz, los tres bromistas salen de la habitación sonriendo, su broma había funcionado bien, instantes después sale Suguru de esa misma habitación, ahí lo habían llevado, el tercer miembro de BL ve a Mr K y se asusta

- ¡Un muerto! – los presentes voltean hacia atrás cuando escuchan la voz de Suguru y comienzan a reír pero Fujisaki estaba muy enojado al igual que Sakuma

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió ésta broma? – pregunta Tatsuha

- A Sakano y a mí, Hiroshi nos descubrió y decidió ayudarnos – responde Mr K muy contento, a él le encantaban las fiesta de Halloween

- A mi no me parece gracioso, además ¿dónde están el joven Eiri y Shuichi? – pregunta Suguru muy molesto

- Este... no lo sé, a ellos no les hemos hecho ninguna broma? – contesta Mr K llevándose una mano a la barbilla

- Y a propósito, eso del desfigurado fue horrible – comenta Tatsuha sorprendido, eso se había visto muy real

- ¿Desfigurado? – se preguntan Sakano y Mr K al mismo tiempo volteándose a ver

- Si, cuando estábamos en el sótano – explica un poco preocupado pero los bromistas seguían sin entender

- No, nosotros les comenzamos la broma desde el primer piso – contesta Sakano confundido, Tatsuha se pone muy nervioso y Ryuuichi lo mira fijamente también nervioso

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Salga de ahí quien este haciendo ésta broma de mal gusto! – reclama Yuki soltando a Shuichi quien cae al suelo sobándose el trasero

- ¡Es un fantasma – dice el pelirrosa aterrado pero Yuki seguía sin convencerse

- Esta bien, buscaré – Yuki camina hacia el escritorio tratando de encontrar algo para descubrir la broma, algo como sogas, ventiladores o cámaras pero no encuentra nada salvo algo que llama su atención, uno de los cajones del escritorio estaba abierto, Yuki se agacha para ver que ahí allí comenzando a revisar, el pelirrosa se acerca a él

- Mira Yuki – Shuichi señala un fólder de color rojo que se encontraba en el cajón, el escritor lo agarra y lo saca de ahí, al abrir la carpeta se sorprende de ver un papel que dice "Seguro de vida", el escritor lo saca del fólder y comienza a leer, se trataba de un Seguro de vida con una cantidad muy alta a nombre de Tohma Seguchi, bajo ésta póliza de seguro encuentra un escrito con lo que parece ser una demanda de embargo, el escritor frunce las cejas al leer lo que ahí viene escrito... - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el pelirrosa

- Se suicido – responde con tono molesto

- ¿Quién? – pregunta confundido

- Tohma – Yuki cierra los ojos y los aprieta al decirlo pero Shuichi aún no entiende

- ¿Por qué? cómo lo sabes? -

- Estaba a punto de perder todo por culpa de las deudas, por eso se aseguró por una cantidad muy grande, fue para salvar la empresa y su patrimonio – explica enojado, Tohma había hecho muchas estupideces en vida pero aquella había sido la peor

- El Señor Seguchi quería... -

- Que lo supiéramos – concluye el escritor mostrándose triste, Shuichi lo mira fijamente y después lo abraza cariñosamente

- ¿Lo diremos a los demás? – pregunta el pelirrosa

- No, es mejor así – responde y enseguida ambos se marchan de la oficina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todos juntos buscaban al cantante y al escritor pero no los encontraban por ninguna parte así que vuelven al primer piso para marcharse, quizás hasta se habían marchado pero cuando están dispuestos a irse ven que Yuki y Shuichi llegan por sí solos al primer piso

- ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunta Hiroshi a Shuichi pero él solamente le sonríe

- Nosotros nos vamos – dice el vocalista de BL a sus amigos quienes tenían signos de interrogación en la cabeza, Yuki y Shuichi caminan hacia las puertas, éstas se abren y ellos se marchan dejando a los demás extrañados

- Bueno, es tiempo de irnos también – dice Tatsuha con malicia sin soltar a Ryuuichi que se pegaba a él por la tela de la camisa

- Es verdad – secunda Hiroshi y todos salen del lugar y se marchan uno a uno a sus respectivas casas, el auto de Yuki aún estaba sin gasolina pero no aceptan ningún ofrecimiento para llevarlos a casa. Shuichi abrazaba a Yuki de la camisa y el escritor voltea hacia el último piso del edificio de NG Productions

- Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿verdad? – piensa al mismo tiempo que sonríe y después ambos comienzan a caminar a casa por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, ahora sí todo estaba en completa tranquilidad... ¿o no?

Las luces del edificio se apagan una tras otra quedando solamente la del último piso encendida y en la oficina se alcanza a ver una sombra que se esfuma al tiempo que la última luz del edificio se apaga

**FIN**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, no soy buena en éste género de escritura pero acepto críticas de todo tipo, gomen por el final tan acelerado, hasta la próxima

Si quieres leer más historias del dia de Halloween e incluso votar por tu favorita entra a mi grupo de Shonen ai & Yaoi en Yahoo (la direccion esta en mi Profile) Gracias!!


End file.
